epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Sunset Shimmer vs. Starlight Glimmer: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Hello, and welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. Now, there have been plenty of rap battles where the two opponents are from the same universe. ERB had Adam vs. Eve and the presidential battles and ERBP (Epic Rap Battle Parodies) had Ash vs Gary Oak and L vs. Light. Usually, I am not a big fan of same-universe battles as I prefer two characters from different universes. However, this one is an exception, mainly because of how similar yet different these two characters are. When a video about comparing both of them popped up, it inspired me to create this battle. I was orginally going to also include a bonus version where I parodied Infinite Source's rap battles, but I decided not to. By the way, I will end up reusing these characters later. Enough with the exposition dump, let's get into it! "Two unicorns from My Little Pony ''franchise, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer, rap against each other to see which former villains trying who became a partner of the Mane 6 and are trying to make up for their mistakes is superior. But when the battle starts going downhill, will a third rapper come in to knock sense into both of them? Battle (By the way in this context, Sunset is in her pony form. Just to avoid confusion) '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!' SUNSET SHIMMER! VS! STARLIGHT GLIMMER! BEGIN! Sunset: Aw, look at this Aria-looking Wallflower trying to beat this OG It's hard to take you seriously when you were voiced by Barbie! This copy stands no chance against this equine when her rhymes Shimmer and shine Wouldn't be surprised if your lines were almost the same as mine! While I was out saving the human world from corrupt magic and the Dazzlings You were still preaching your Orwellian Town about your wack philosophy! I'm the best part of Equestria Girls! You're the pure definition of generic! You turned bad because a friend moved away? Now that's just pathetic! Starlight: Look who's talking, Miss I-Didn't-Get-What-I-Wanted! You're calling me generic? You're just bully with no respect for the princess! You can call me a clone all you want, but I'm about to put you off the air! 'Cause I've got roasts that will surely burn your bacon hair! Now let's talk about your old evil plan. You tried to use an army of high school teens To conquer a land filled with magical beings. What were you even thinking?! Try to access my memories later, and you're gonna rewatch yourself getting beat! I could honestly care less about your problems than even Equestria Girls Minis! Sunset: Here's the difference between you and me: I actually had to earn my forgiveness While it was served to you on a plate from everypony and the princess! Since you're already so similar to me, you may as well look up to me like a kite Every fan know I'm the winner here. Sorry it had to be this way, Starlight! Starlight: Goodness, your own ego getting even bigger than Trixie's! It's sad that viewers tune to you when the plot takes place at the beach! All DHX does with you is make shorts about Every Little Thing You do! If this was in two parts, I would've already beaten you before episode two! Sunset: I try to be better, while you still haven't learned your lesson Soon, you'll be what almost happened to my friendship: forgotten! Starlight: It took some rainbow laser beam just for you to apologize! After this, I'm gonna leave this pony in a hole crying over her demise! Sunset: Seriously, that was the best comeback you've got?! Starlight: It's not like yours were better! Sunset: Yeah, they were! Starlight: Nuh-uh! Sunset: You're stupid! Starlight: You're stupid! Sunset: Shut up! Starlight: You shut up! Sunset: ERRRRRR! Starlight: ERRRRRR! (Before things got physical, a mysterious force field knocks both of them in the wall, with somepony appearing between them. That pony is...) Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, Starlight, both of you should be ashamed of how you were acting Throwing petty insults at each other through terrible rapping Who cares who's better and who was the worst villain? We all like you both just the same. It's like what you sang, Sunset: Your pasts are not today. You're both not flawless. I'd say you're a work in progress Now just calm down and say sorry to each other, please? (A pause as both Starlight and Sunset looks at each other.) Starlight: (Sigh) I'm sorry. Sunset: I'm sorry, too. Twilight: Yay! You all made up! This is great! Starlight: Wait, but isn't a point of a rap battle is to diss each other? Twilight: Yeah, but at the end, both of you were just arguing like fillies and not actually rapping. Now about a trip to Sugarcube Corner? Starlight: (pause) Nah, I'm good. Want to go fly kites, Sunset? Sunset: Sure, why not? Spike: Hey, are you guys done talking now? I couldn't hear a single thing during my Ogres and Oubliettes session! Big Mac: Eeyup. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo suddenly "ponies" up, meaning it gains horse ears and a tail) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! Poll Who won? Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Twilight Sparkle Who won just between Sunset and Starlight? Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Hints for the next battle Cheese Touch.png VS.png Dork.png Diary.png Category:Blog posts